A Snow Kiss
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on Ben 10: Alien Force. Ben wakes up everyone early in the morning to go play in the snow. Gwen and Kevin are reluctant to go so early in the morning, but something may just happen to make their early morning call worthwhile.


**This story came to me in a dream. Well, the ending did. The rest was just made up. My actual dream made no sense o.0 But the end of the dream inspired this story out of me. So here's **_**A Snow Kiss**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Alien Force.**

At exactly six thirty in the morning on a winter Saturday, Gwendolyn (Gwen) Tenneyson's cell phone rang noisily on her nightstand. interrupting her peaceful sleep. Groggily, Gwen's hand searched her nightstand for the noise making device. Once she found it, she help it to her ear, mumbling sleepily "Hello?"

"GWEN! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!" shouted the excited voice of her cousin, Ben. Gwen groaned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it!" Ben shouted. Gwen could practically see her cousin bouncing up and down with excitement. Gwen stumbled out of bed and made her way to the window, pulling back the curtains. Then she saw what had Ben so excited. At least three to four inches of snow covered the ground. And Ben loved snow. But what really surprised Gwen was that Kevin's car was parked in front of her house, bright green against the white snow.

"Kevin should be there to pick you up," Ben said, "We're going to the park to go sledding and have a snowball fight before all the little kids come and crowd it up. Don't forget your sled. See you soon." And with that, Ben hung up. Gwen groaned. It's not that she didn't like the snow. In fact, Gwen loved the snow, but she'd prefer to love it around noon on a Saturday, not six thirty in the morning. And she could only imagine how early Ben must have woken up Kevin if he was here now. Gwen went to the bathroom to get washed up and dug through her closet for something to wear, choosing a pair of dark jeans, a light blue sweater and black, furry boots.

She left a note on the kitchen table to tell her mother and father where she was going. Grabbing her long royal blue coat, and purple scarf, gloves, hat and a pink circular sled from the closet near the door, Gwen made her way out the door to Kevin's car. It was freezing cold outside, well below zero Gwen would bet, but the snow made everything white, beautiful and sparkling. Gwen knocked on the window of Kevin's car. He opened the door for her and Gwen stepped into the warm car, putting her sled in the backseat. The engine was still running and the heat was on. Kevin, dressed in jeans, black boots and a black scarf, hat and gloves and a black coat over a gray sweater, was sipping coffee as Gwen closed the door behind her.

"Can I kill that cousin of yours?" he asked grouchily. Gwen couldn't help but giggle.

"How early did he wake you up?" she asked. Kevin sighed.

"Four thirty in the freaking morning," he said.

"Well you can kill him after I do," Gwen said. Kevin grinned.

"Excellent," he said. Kevin put his coffee in the cup holder and began to drive in the direction of the town park. Gwen rested her head against the back of her seat, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Kevin asked. Gwen nodded sleepily.

"You can sleep you know," Kevin said, "I'll wake you when we get there."

"Oh joy," Gwen said sarcastically, "Ten minutes to sleep. Five minutes with your driving. And that's no where near enough. Have you _seen _Ben when it snows? He's like a three year old on a sugar hype." Kevin chuckled. As Gwen had said, they were at the park in five minutes. Gwen got her sled out the back seat and led the way to where she and Ben always went when it snowed. A series of hills, deep inside the park, perfect for sledding. Ben was already there, on top of the tallest hill, in jeans, green boots and a dark green coat, green scarf, hat and gloves over a black sweater. Next to him stood a tired looking Julie, her head, with a white hat on it, was resting on Ben's shoulder, her eyes dropping slightly. She was wearing jeans, white boots, a pink coat over a green sweater, and white scarf and gloves. Ben was holding a pink sled and Gwen suspected he would have been jumping up and down if Julie wasn't half asleep on his shoulder.

"What took you guys so long?" Ben complained.

"Not all of us have the ability to get up at the crack of dawn for snow," Gwen said.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Julie teased sleepily.

"It looks like someone hasn't woken up at all," Gwen teased back with a giggle. Julie laughed, which turned into a yawn.

"Let's go!" Ben said, moving to put his sled on the ground. Julie stumbled as her human pillow left her head and got on the sled behind him. In a second, the were racing down the hill. Gwen and Kevin watched as the couple crashed into the snow below, laughing.

"You want to get on first?" Gwen said. Kevin raised an eyebrow at Gwen's sled.

"Is it safe?" he asked. Gwen smirked.

"Scared?" she teased. Kevin scoffed and got on the sled. Gwen got on behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. In an instant, they were racing down the hill. The cold air felt good against Gwen's face, waking her up instantly. The tumbled into the snow at the bottom laughing.

"Again!" Ben shouted, running back up the hill.

"I told you," Gwen said a she helped Kevin up, watching Ben run up the hill with Julie at his heels, "Three year old on a sugar hype." The four of them sledded down the hill a few more times. That was, until Ben threw a snowball at Gwen. Gwen tried to throw one back, but Ben ducked it and it ended up hitting Kevin, starting a boy against girl snowball fight. Gwen as about to throw another snowball, but a pair of hands grabbed her waist from behind and she was slung over someone's shoulder, facing a black coat.

"Kevin Levin, put me down!" Gwen said, fighting to get out is grasp. Kevin just laughed.

"No fair," Julie said, as Ben threw a snowball at her, "Now it's two against one." Gwen looked down at the snowball still in her hand.

"Not for long," she said, a mischievous smile on her face. Kevin was about to ask what she meant when he felt Gwen shove the snowball in her hand down his back. Kevin let out an uncharacteristically high pitched scream as he put down Gwen and ran around, trying in vain to get the snowball out his back. Julie grinned at Gwen and Kevin, inspired by Gwen, she held a snowball in her hand and was walking toward Ben. Ben noticed the mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"Julie, don't," he said backing away. Julie calming rolled the snowball from one hand to the other. Ben bolted down the hill, Julie right behind him shouting, "Get back here Benjamin Tenneyson!" Gwen laughed as she watched the couple chase each other around. Kevin was sitting against a pile of snow, still trying to get the snow out of his back.

"You're not going to get that snow out," Gwen said, sitting next to him, "It probably melted by now." Kevin frowned.

"Oh, don't get pouty," Gwen said, pushing Kevin playfully. A small smile crossed Kevin's face. They sat in silence for a moment, watching Ben and Julie chase each other at the bottom of the hill. Gwen smiled.

"They look so happy," Gwen said.

"Kinda mushy if you ask me," Kevin said.

"Oh, come on," Gwen said, "You can't tell me you never felt that way about a girl." Kevin was suddenly silent and Gwen was scared that she may ave said something wrong.

"Once," he said, turning to look at Gwen, an intense look in his eyes. Gwen felt a blush rise to her cheeks and hoped Kevin would just think her cheeks were pink from the cold. Kevin continued to stare at her.

"Do you want me to show you where she is?" Kevin asked in a low voice. Gwen just nodded, although she had a pretty good idea who it was. Kevin leaned forward and kissed Gwen's lips gently. Gwen felt herself melt into the kiss as Kevin's strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A giggling at the bottom of the hill caused them to break apart, to see Julie looking up at them. She blushed and looked away, pretending to talk to Ben, who was building a snowman.

"Looks like we have an audience," Gwen said. Kevin grinned.

"Then let's give them a show," Kevin said, leaning in to kiss Gwen again. That was, until a single snowflake fell right between their lips. The two teens looked up to see snow gently falling to the ground.

"A snow kiss," Gwen whispered. Kevin chuckled and kissed her again. A snow kiss.

**There's** _**A Snow Kiss**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
